


Suga visits your apartment for the first time following a date/fingers you while on your period

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, First Time Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, first time blowjob, menstural cycle, period fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: You left your apartment a mess in a rush to get ready for your cinema date. Nervous; you invite Yoongi back. Things escalate quickly.Contains period-related sexytimes - not for everyone.Although this fic is marked as reader, it is a part of our headcanon universe. The girl in this fic is Jeong-sun, our headcanon of Yoongi’s girlfriend, who is basically our favourite person ever.Part two (later that evening) can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635067





	Suga visits your apartment for the first time following a date/fingers you while on your period

The date had not been a complete disaster but you realised, as you unlatched the front door to your apartment, that you couldn’t really remember what the movie had been about. It was a British spy film set in a dreary, grey and wet version of modern London and had contained a lot of gun fights in hotel corridors. You couldn’t even remember the name of the lead actor; although you were sure he had red hair. Yoongi had reached for your hand half way through the first act and after that, the movie no longer seemed worthy of your attention. You had both sat in silence on the back row, hand in hand, pretending to pay attention to the film but your mind, instead, focussed on the long, bony fingers wrapped around your own. You hadn’t been on a real date together since he had first asked you out; when he kissed you on the dancefloor of a small bar while a rock band played on the stage. You had visited his apartment and, the week before, had met him in a small and unglamorous café; the type that sold all-day breakfasts and where your coffee mugs always seemed to glisten with a layer of grease. You sat opposite each other for twenty minutes, sipping your black coffee, before your phone rang. Someone from work had telephoned in sick and the boss wanted you to cover their shift at short notice and you needed the money. Yoongi walked you to the bus stop and kissed you, almost chastely, on the lips as you parted.

Now, entering your small apartment with Yoongi trailing behind you, you suddenly realised that inviting him back had been a bad idea. You hadn’t planned on staying out after the movie had finished but as you walked into the cold winter streets, hand in hand, you suddenly didn’t want to leave him. Your apartment had simply been closer to the cinema complex so inviting him back had seemed the right thing to do. Glancing around your small living room, however, you realised how frantic you had been in getting ready after your long work shift. The place was a mess.

Yoongi closed the door behind him and took a step into the small living room as he removed his coat. You took off your own and placed them both on a hook before gazing around the room, your eyes trailing from the dirty pots in the sink to the pile of laundry on the sofa, waiting to be ironed. You felt your cheeks turn red as you turned to Yoongi.

“I’m sorry it looks like World War Three in here.” You said, trying to hide some of your embarrassment. “I finished work later than expected and didn’t have time to clean before I went out.”

Yoongi took a quick look around the room and shrugged easily.

“Also…” You started “I wasn’t really planning on inviting you back.” You said this with a smirk; a trace of mirth in your voice.

“I don’t blame you.” Yoongi said sarcastically as he walked towards the small kitchenette within the living room. You followed him to the counter.

“Coffee?” You asked, sensing he was thirsty.

He smiled. “That would be good.” He reached up and took off his black beanie before discarding it on the small, wooden table behind him. His dark hair was slightly wavy from being trapped under the hat all evening but you thought he looked incredibly sexy.

You walked around him, a little tentatively, to the counter and pulled the small coffee machine from the back of the granite counter tops towards you. You felt yourself growing red again as you filled the machine with powdered coffee. The machine had to have been at least ten years old; it had been a gift from your brother when you moved to university and it had followed you ever since. The machine had been second hand when it was given to you. It still worked, so you had never thought to replace it. You turned to grab a couple of mugs from the metal mug tree behind you but Yoongi beat you to it. He chose two brightly decorated cups at random and placed them in front of you. You muttered thanks absently and started the process of making your coffee. You saw him observing you closely as you pressed the buttons and placed the mug under the spout and you felt yourself sigh.

“The machine is a relic.” The muttered. You realised, once the words had left your mouth, that you thought you would have sounded more apologetic. Instead, you had spoken monotonously, as though simply stating a fact. You supposed, suddenly, that you were no longer ashamed of your financial situation. After all, Yoongi had known you were not wealthy from the moment he met you; when you had been forced into a closet together during a rowdy and boozy party a month before. If he was bothered by this fact, it was him problem, not yours. He had known what he was getting himself into from the start. You found yourself shrugging as you turned to see his reaction.

He looked at the machine. “It’s a good coffee maker…I have one like it in my studio.” You gazed at him to see if he was being sarcastic but saw nothing. You finished pouring the coffee and passed him the mug.

“Sugar?” You asked; eyebrows raised and your voice full of humour.

He shook his head and smirked while you added two spoonful’s to your own black coffee, turning towards the living room.

“I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward if I suggest we move to the bedroom.” You smiled as you walked across the carpet towards the wooden door in the corner of the room. “There’s a sort of method to my ironing pile.” You nodded towards the sofa as you walked behind it. “I know it looks like I just dumped it there, but I simply couldn’t rearrange it.” You kept your voice deadpan but he grinned from beside you. The truth was you couldn’t bear to look at the messy room a moment longer. You opened the door which separated your living room from a small corridor which led to a closet, bathroom and bedroom. You opened your bedroom door and took a step inside, not quite remember what state you had left it in.

You had remembered to make your double bed at least. A makeup bag, the contents overflowing, and your hair straighteners were still occupying the space on top of the paisley patterned bedspread but you removed them easily enough before you both perched yourselves on the edge of the covers. A quick glance at your bedside table showed you there was no place for your mugs; it was littered with various face cream pots, bobby pins and trinkets, so you kept hold of them as you drank your coffee in near silence. You placed his empty mug on the floor and your own which still had a couple of mouthfuls left, and excused yourself to use the bathroom. On the way out of the room, you crouched down to your chest of draws and grabbed a sanitary napkin from the sock draw.

When you returned to the bedroom five minutes later, you found Yoongi waiting in the same position you had left him in. You grinned at him as you climbed onto the bed and sat against the wooden headboard. Yoongi joined you easily, slipping his arm around you as he made himself comfy.

“Do you want to watch something? I have Netflix?” He nodded and passed you the remote control from the bedside table. The small T.V, another relic, was placed on the chest of draws in front of the bed. You switched it on and absently found a comedy programme to watch.

“It has to be better than that movie we just watched.” You smirked as you settled against him easily. He laughed and pulled his arm from around your shoulders to place easily on your knee. You were wearing jeans but could feel the coldness of his fingers through the fabric. You snuggled closer to him as you watched the show. Once the episode, a twenty minute number, had finished, you saw Yoongi look around the bedroom curiously. His eyes darted, eventually, to your bedside table and he moved himself closer to fiddle with the jumble of various objects on top. You used the remote control to find another programme you didn’t mind watching; you weren’t the type to binge watch television and you weren’t a big film fan either, but you enjoyed watching the odd comedy here and there and it was something to pass the time while you snuggled up to Yoongi. You realised, as you clicked on a programme and the opening credits started to roll, that you had been craving to be alone with him all night. The memory of the last time you were alone together, at his apartment, flashed briefly through your mind and you felt your cheeks grow red as you remembered how he had made you cum with his tongue. You had left shortly afterwards, not really knowing what to say to him. You could sense that he too was a little embarrassed at how far he had taken things so quickly. You had half-expected your next encounter, a little over a week later, to have been painfully awkward. He hadn’t acknowledged that anything unusual had happened, however, and the short coffee date had been pleasant and sweet enough before you were prematurely called away.

You felt Yoongi move against you again and you looked over at him. He was holding something small and blue between his fingers. “What’s this?” He asked, showing you. You felt your heart leap unpleasantly in your chest and your face must have turned crimson. You mentally cursed yourself for being so careless when you got ready earlier for not noticing that you had left this object out on your bedside table. You looked over at him and saw he was genuinely curious as to what the object was, rather than overly confused or sarcastic. You gathered yourself and took a deep breath, trying to sound calm.

“It’s a kind of vibrator.” You shrugged, as easily as you could. “You put the ring part on your finger.” You saw him look at the object more closely. It consisted of a small, rubber ring and a vibrating pad; no bigger than the tip of your thumb. You half expected him to turn red with embarrassment as he realised that what he was holding had been used against your clit. However, he showed no sign of being bothered.

“Oh.” He muttered before returning the object to the bed stand and snuggling himself closer against your side. His hand moved to yours and now you could feel how cold he was. He was wearing a simple, black T-Shirt and jeans and you suddenly realised how cold your apartment truly was.

“I’m sorry it’s so cold in here.” You brushed your thumb over his knuckle. “I don’t usually turn the heating on until December to save money. It goes back off again in February. I’m basically a Bah Humbug when it comes to heating this shithole.”

Yoongi smiled easily. “It’s okay, it’s not that cold.” His hands told you otherwise. You suddenly had the urge to kiss them. You raised his left hand to your lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. You felt him tremble slightly against you at the contact and he turned to look at you softly, his lips slightly parted.

“Maybe we should get under the covers.” You said, your lips still pressed against his skin. He grinned in response as you shifted your weight to pull up the duvet from beneath you. The programme went unwatched as you huddled beneath the covers. Yoongi moved onto his side and curled his legs up behind him as he nestled against your body; his cold hand moving to your covered stomach to rest on top of your thick blue sweater. You placed your hand on top of his as you pulled the duvet up to your neck in an attempt to get warm.

“You’re still cold.” You said after a few minutes. Before he had time to argue that he was fine, you tugged at the bottom of your woollen sweater and brought his hand to your stomach. The skin there was warm and you gasped, involuntarily, at the sudden contact as you moved your sweater back down to keep his hand warm. You kept your hand on his as he brushed the skin of your stomach absently as you spoke. You had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Yoongi; how the minutes and hours seemed to pass so quickly. The first time you met you had only 7 minutes to speak; clustered together in the dark, now you relished the fact you could take your time. It was the weekend and you weren’t due back to work until Tuesday. You found yourself thinking, as his hand slowly and naturally moved up your stomach, how it would feel to be able to talk to him every day. To see him first thing in the morning and the last thing before you went to bed. To come home from a long shift at work to find him sat at the kitchen table; coffee mug in hand, asking you how your day had been.

His hand reached your breast and you curled your fingers against his automatically, pressing his palm more firmly into the flesh there. Your eyes met and you felt your heart skip in your chest.

“Are they sore?” He asked quietly; his fingers wrapped confidently around the curve of flesh, above your bra, but unmoving. You frowned for a moment before realising what he meant. He had seen you pick up the sanitary towel earlier as you went to the bathroom.

“A bit, yeah.” You squeezed his hand once more, encouraging him to do the same to your breast. “Your hands feel good though.” His eyes glazed over your face; you could feel the warmth of his breath against your cheek as he looked at your lips. You both moved forward at the same moment, pressing your faces together as he squeezed down on your breast, causing you to moan against his open mouth. His kiss was passionate and you felt your heart flutter in your chest as he wrapped his fingers beneath the cup of your bra and pulled the fabric down to brush his fingertips against your nipples. Your clit began to throb pleasantly as your tongues touched gently. A moment later, he pulled away from your lips reluctantly and pulled back the duvet to move upwards slightly. He removed his right hand from your breast and slowly pulled the bottom of your sweater up, over your stomach and chest. His fingers had warmed up considerably and you moaned as he pulled the other cup from your left breast. You watched his dark eyes move over your nipples briefly before he licked his lips absently. He moved his head to your right breast and opened his lips against the erect bud of your nipple. You gasped at the contact; your slit growing wetter beneath your panties as he pursed his lips against you and gently sucked the sensitive flesh.

You found yourself unable to look away as he moved his head to the left breast and repeated the motion; he looked impossibly gorgeous latched onto you and you found yourself brushing your thumb, a little roughly, against his cheekbone, urging him away from your flesh. You sighed at the loss of contact as his soft lips broke away from you, but at this moment in time you needed to make him feel good too. You remembered how violently you had orgasmed last time against his awaiting tongue and how he had lapped up your juices without so much as a pausing to catch his breath. You pecked his lips briefly before turning him over and pushing him into the bedding. He looked beautiful beneath you; his hair fanned out around his pale, slender face as he gazed up at you languidly with his mouth slightly open. You smirked as you reached down to his dark jeans and unbuckled the opening. Feeling your heart speeding in your chest, you pulled the denim down to his knees. He complied in letting you pull his black boxer shorts down to free his erection but he did not rush the process or encourage you.

You thought, for a brief moment, that he was going to protest, but the moment passed and you looked down at him. He was thicker than you had imagined and the skin there was impossibly soft. You licked your lips and lowered yourself to the tip; sucking the darker flesh there lightly. He let out the quietest of moans as you wrapped your fingers around him and took him fully into your mouth. Giving blowjobs, historically, had not been your favourite way to pass the time but the feel of Yoongi against your tongue made you wish you had done this to him sooner. You lowered yourself slowly down his length; taking him further into your mouth inch by inch. He reached his hand down to brush the side of your face gently as you slid your mouth back up his cock before finally letting him go with a soft pop.

“How does that feel?” You asked and flicked your eyes up to look at him. His mouth was still parted and his dark gaze made you feel like melting.

“Good.” He said, simply.

“Do you want me to keep going?” You asked. It was the pause before which made you clarify.

“Yes.” He moved himself slightly to prop his upper body on his elbows. “Can you look at me? When you do it?” You realise he had moved position to get a better look at you. You nodded once and took him back into your mouth. You made an effort to flick your eyes up to meet his as you sucked your cheeks, a little more forcefully, around his length. His left hand sneaked towards your hair and pulled it back from your face as you took him deep into your throat. You made an effort of moaning as you felt his tip hit your sensitive glands and quickly started the process of letting him go, before you could gag. His eyelashes fluttered at the sight of him completely inside you and, as you reached his tip, you saw his parted mouth tremble for a moment. Although he was not incredibly vocal, you knew he was getting pleasure from this. He occasionally let out the odd throaty moan and gaspy whimper as you began to work him quicker. You used your hand to grasp the base of his cock and moved it against the speed of your lips, encouraging him to finish. You quickly lost the ability to keep your gaze fixed on his as you focused on quickening your pace.

After a few minutes of this, he brushed his thumb against your cheekbone; making you look up at him.

“I can’t always…” He started in between gasps. “I sometimes find it hard to finish this way. Don’t feel you have to…”

You made a point of shaking your head and dropping your gaze before he could finish. You closed your eyes and made a point of tightening your grasp on him; using the other hand to gently cup his balls. You felt him draw a sharp intake of breath at the extra contact and you trailed your fingertips along the flesh there. Everything about him was soft and you found yourself more determined to finish him, despite the fact you were beginning to ache all over. You moaned around him and felt him quake as you took him deeper and deeper, using your tongue to trail gently along the underside of him as you withdrew. After another minute of this, you heard his breath quicken and forced yourself, despite your awkward position, to look up at him once more. Your eyes connected and he moved both of his hands to your cheeks; it was enough to throw him over the edge; he threw his head back; a little regretfully at breaking eye contact, and let out a gaspy moan as his hips jolted and he spilled into you. He held your head still as his hips snapped upwards; three, four, five times. You did your best to relax your throat as he came. As soon as the shockwaves of his hips began to slow down, two or three seconds after later, he loosened his grip on your cheeks and encouraged you to move away from him slowly. Once the tip of his cock was no longer in your throat, you swallowed quickly. The action caused him to twitch, once, as you let him go, a little reluctantly.

He was slowly catching his breath as you moved away from his body. You gazed back down at his cock and licked your lips absently. He was so perfect. You still couldn’t believe he was showing you the time of day. You had noticed a girl, around your own age but far prettier, at the cinema. She had been looking at Yoongi over her shoulder during the movie. You thought she probably recognised him and felt a pang of jealousy in your chest as you munched on your popcorn. Afterwards, walking home through the cold streets, you had asked him if he had noticed. He said he hadn’t and you wondered whether he was telling the truth.

As you found yourself thinking this over, you didn’t notice Yoongi slowly crawl off the bed sheets, tucking himself away into his boxers as he did so, to pick up your discarded mug of coffee from the floor.

“Here.” He said, climbing beside you and handing out the mug. “I can get you water if you’d prefer.”

You realised he was thinking of how sore your throat must be and you took the mug gratefully, shaking your head slowly at the offer of water. You pressed the mug to your lips and finished the liquid, now completely cold, in five small gulps. It did help you feel less parched and you handed it back to him. He moved slightly to place it back on the floor before turning back to you. You were slightly taken aback when he kissed you passionately; especially after what you had just done for him, but you returned the kiss, sensing, after a few moments, that he did not care in the slightest. You felt your heart pick up its pace once more as he moved his hand to your covered breast over your sweater. The cups of your bra were still pulled down beneath the fabric and the contact with his palm against your nipple made you moan deeply. You began to throb between your legs once more and found yourself cursing the fact you were on a period. You wanted nothing more, in this moment, than to feel his fingers inside of you.

Sure enough, after a few minutes of kissing, you felt his spare hand grasp the metal button on the waistband on your jeans; quickly undoing it before pulling down the zipper, and you quickly placed your fingers on top of his to pause his motion.

“Wrong time of month, remember?” You said with a small smile. “I’ll survive…without it.” You widened your smile into a grin and met his gaze.

He shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

You tried to smirk but you felt your breath hitch in your throat and your clit throb in response. “It’ll be messy. And gross.” You shrugged; a trace of humour in your voice.

He let out a small laugh in response before turning to look at your bedside table. “It’s just blood. It’ll wash off.” He leaned over and grabbed something from your bed stand. “I could use this though, if you’d prefer?” You looked at what he was holding and felt your stomach lurch. This time it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. “Against your clit?” He finished, slipping the blue ring over his index and middle finger easily.

You couldn’t help but grin in response. You pecked him once but slowly, savouring the feeling of his soft lips and yours. You pulled away with a grin. “You’re a genius.” He laughed in response and made a point of shrugging his shoulders over exaggeratingly. You were impressed he had remembered the small vibrator, in the moment. The truth was it would still be messy but, at least the toy would be able to do most of the work. You knew, as Yoongi found the small switch to turn the device on and it started to hum quietly, that he was using it more for your benefit than his own, to make you feel more comfortable and at ease, but you appreciated the gesture.

You removed your own jeans quickly and laid back against the pillows as Yoongi leaned over you. He pulled up your jumper slowly and allowed the fabric to pool around the bottom of your throat. He briefly kissed both of your nipples, visible above your plain, black T-shirt bra, before moving his right hand downwards. You chuckled gently as the vibrator grazed against your lower stomach and pelvis, tickling the area. Yoongi grinned and pecked your lips as he moved his fingers lower and pushed them under the lacy hem of your black panties.

“I’m wearing a sanitary napkin…” You said as you felt his fingers brush against your slit, nestling down in between your folds to find your clit.

“Yep. I noticed.” He smiled against your lips before kissing them again. You felt yourself relax at his response and gasped as the small, silicone nub of the vibrator grazed against your clit. You felt the pads of Yoongi’s fingers, just above the surface of the toy, press against your sensitive nub forcefully, as though confirming to you that he didn’t mind getting a little messy.

You sighed beneath him as he moved his fingers, slowly, across you. His lips trailed along your face, kissing your forehead, cheeks and lips softly before dipping down and gently sucking your nipples while his fingers continued their assault on your clit. You were grateful that he kept the motion light and didn’t venture downwards. You knew from his enthusiasm that he wouldn’t have particularly minded, but the thought of him touching your cunt while you were actively bleeding was a little too much. You had to remind yourself that you had only known each other a little over a month. Had the party been so recent? You remembered how he had been, that first time, in the closet. You had thought he was arrogant when he closed the door behind you, but in the seven minutes that passed you had felt your fondness for him growing more and more. It had taken you by surprise at first and you retreated to the bathroom as soon as the seven minutes were up. You knew, vaguely, that he was famous. The party’s host, Angel, had made a point of explaining this to you before he and his bandmates arrived for the evening. You yourself were so normal and unimpressive that the thought of dating something like him was completely beyond your range of thought. Yet here you were. You were surprised at how normal he was too. You had to keep reminding yourself that he wasn’t like your previous boyfriends.

You sighed deeply as you felt yourself getting closer to release. Yoongi trailed a line of soft but delightfully ticklish kisses up from the space between your breasts to the side of your neck. You let out a laugh at the motion, but soon you only felt pleasure as he opened his lips against your neck and kissed the area gently. You allowed yourself to moan, loudly, as you felt your body clench.

“Oh…fuck…” You gasped, feeling your tight walls contract in time with the pulsations in your clit. Your outburst was both in pleasure and shame as you felt the sudden motion cause your body to release more blood. If Yoongi had noticed, he didn’t let on. He continued to brush your clit for a few more moments, allowing you to ride out the last of the shockwaves. He pulled away from your neck to kiss your lips as your breathing slowed down; your long orgasm finally over. He tapped your clit once, finally, before slowly removing his fingers from your panties. Your eyes automatically flicked to his hand as it came up from beneath the waistband and you felt your shoulders relax a little. The damage had not been as shocking as you had imagined. His fingers and the small toy were certainly red with your blood but it was not the horror scene you had pictured. He followed your gaze to his hand for a moment and grinned as he looked back up at you, meeting you gaze.

“See?” He smiled. “Not so bad.” He moved to kiss the top of your forehead as you raised yourself to perch on your elbows.

“The bathroom…” You gasped, still coming down from your high. “Is out the door and to your right.”

His grin never left his lips as he slowly moved from the bed and straightened himself up. He began to slowly walk across the room before you called out his name.

“Yeah?” He turned back to face you.

“…I really like you.” You said, slowly. There was a second’s pause before he grinned, widely in response.

“I really like you too.”

You smiled a toothy grin, unable to help it. “Phew.” You said a little deadpan despite your smile. “That’s a relief.”

He laughed before turning back to the doorway. As he reached the frame, he turned back to look at you over his shoulder. “Shall we get a takeaway pizza tonight?” He reached out for the door knob with his clean, left hand.

You nodded in response, although he couldn’t see you. “Sounds divine.” You said before collapsing back onto the bed covers.


End file.
